gleefandomcom-20200222-history
No Time at All
No Time at All from Pippin will be featured in The Untitled Rachel Berry Project, the twentieth episode of Season Five. It is sung by June. Source Lyrics When you are as old as I, my dear And I hope that you never are You will woefully wonder why, my dear Through your cataracts and catarrh You could squander away or sequester A drop of a precious year For when your best days are yester The rest'er twice as dear.... What good is a field on a fine summer night If you sit all alone with the weeds? Or a succulent pear if with each juicy bite You spit out your teeth with the seeds? Before it's too late stop trying to wait For fortune and fame you're secure of For there's one thing to be sure of, mate: There's nothing to be sure of! Oh, it's time to start livin' Time to take a little from this world we're given Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall In just no time at all.... I've never wondered if I was afraid When there was a challenge to take I never thought about how much I weighed When there was still one piece of cake Maybe it's meant the hours I've spent Feeling broken and bent and unwell But there's still no cure more heaven-sent As the chance to raise some hell Everybody.... Oh, it's time to start livin' Time to take a little from this world we're given Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall In just no time at all.... Now when the drearies do attack And a siege of the sads begins I just throw these regale shoulders back And lift these noble chins Give me a man who is handsome and strong Someone who's stalwart and steady Give me a night that's romantic and long And give me a month to get ready Now I could waylay some aging roue And persuade him to play in some cranny But it's hard to believe I'm being led astray By a man who calls me granny Oh, it's time to start livin' Time to take a little from this world we're given Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall In just no time at all.... Oh, it's time to start livin' Time to take a little from this world we're given Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall In just no time at all.... Now, Sages tweet that age is sweet Good deeds and good work earns you laurels But what could make you feel more obsolete Than being noted for your morals? Here is a secret I never have told Maybe you'll understand why I believe if I refuse to grow old I can stay young till I die Now, I've known the fears of sixty-six years I've had troubles and tears by the score But the only thing I'd trade them for Is sixty-seven more.... Oh, it's time to keep livin' Time to keep takin' from this world we're given You are my time, so I'll throw off my shawl And watching your flings be flung all over Makes me feel young all over In just no time at all... Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson